Pokemon1188
''EITHER YOU READ THE WHOLE THING OR DONT READ THIS AT ALL'' ''sincerely-pokemon1188'' '''pokemon1188''', a "veteran" player of the Delniqi server that has joined for over 14-15 months and has been one of the "god"'s followers He was a very nice guy at the beginning, then has achieved nasty titles. To summarize, pokemon1188 is a troll, nice guy, con man, veteran, jtp/kung's slave, has few friends, invited a coupla of players that got a high rank now. Mod, Mod, and Carpenter pokemon1188 is a '''glitch finder, '''he has found many possible glitches: exp glitch, breaking into the first mob arena(no enderpearls), taing stuff away from the first mob arena, and many more. pokemon1188 started in the server in the beginning of time beside kung's first structures. Then moved to poi1 with his amazing piston auto door+lock and made a pikachu and won the pixel art contest. Then moved to Hillside Resort thus staying there for now. pokemon1188 has been amongst the delniqians for soon to come 15 months, he is a Carpenter who has been striving towards builder to complete his minecraft fate. He has earned the first Tycoon to sooth the pain he has to deal with by not achieving Builder. When poke isn't working on projects he is usually busy trolling. Has the ability to create twisted logic to win arguments, and also has not yet reached builder even though anyone from his time has become builder or higher(unless they left). Having the special powers to integrate, the greed for money has taken over pokemon1188. When he reaches '''2,000,000.00''' he will overcome his greed and start building like a '''BOSS''' '''Truth or Troll?''' *When poke isn't busy working on projects he usually trolls with people's tempers, poke trolling and fighting is nothing new to the server when you log on poke is sure to be picking a fight since he uses twisted logic and wording from the mysterious shadows to inflirate people's minds and hiding what is nessesary to troll. Even more so of a troller then the infamous SOBERDADDY *Violet is not the only person who has dealt with poke's crazed opinion, Sober, Genericdude, and much more are victims of the terrible logic, pokemon1188>Delniqi. *pokemon1188 even trolled the veteran Spyres with the wording, using gold "something" and "not used" to make Spyres believe it is armor or tool, however, it is simply a gold nugget. One of poke's sources of income. '''PPe (Purple People Eaters)''' poke has stayed loyal to PPe even though everyone has left he fought his heart for his leader JTPROG he never gave up to show his loyalty to the God of delniqi longer then SOBERDADDY by long To reward poke with his loyalty to the God of all created, JTPROG accepted poke as the first person to wage war with the PHD clan, creating towers, storage outside, chests, snow sniper tower with effective lava blockage. After many hard days of work in the sunlight and night, playing Le vollay and using tnt and many other methods to fight, Pokemon1188 fought long and hard with ppe, having many encounters with phd members, mainly generic, violetriot, and spyres. pokemon1188 has done too many things to count: -Destroy PHD base's sheep and chickens and all their clan food suppliers within the battle area. -Risk his life to enter their base over 30 times using epic ninja/troll skills to destroy their precious belongings. -Defending the base inside the mighty snow sniper tower. -Only one with still homes set inside the battle area, to go to war instantly. -Even trapped and jailed trying desperately using methods unimagineable to escape. -Made a railway with over 1000 blocks dug and using his precious gold to create powered rails and supplies(ruined by Riot while he revealed it all before he was banned) All to avenge JT from Vi's Overthrow and serve Justice to those who do not hail JTPROG God of Delniqi. pokemon1188 has served PPe when nearly everyone lost fate, when everyone pitied PPe for being the "dead clan". poke strived on as the longest follower of PPe, and shined light on PPe's rep. pokemon1188 still countinues to support the clan in anyway he could, being a precious member of the clan has taken JT's place in the battlefield, while JT is keeping the server up to date during patches, advertisements of the server, integrating new plugins and content, managing the staff and community, banning cheaters, xrayers and dupers, and AFKing. '''pokemon1188 having dissapeared from /balancetop will come back and strike soon...HARD HuehuehuheueHAHAHAHAHAHAH "evil demon troll face equipped"'''